E-Junior
e-junior is the first UAE children TV channel created by e-Vision which is part of Etisalat the largest telecom operator in the Middle East. "e-junior" was launched in the year 2001, it targets kids up to 14 years old. the channel content is a mix of educational, fun, adventurous and fantasy programs. "e-junior" is available on eLifeTV the IPTV service from Etisalat in the UAE, eLife channel number 333. History E-Junior was launched in August 2001. There were two separate channels, one in English and one in Arabic. In 2004 it became one channel with two languages. Viewers set to their preferred audio language with a click of an on their remote control. New look e-junior celebrated its 8th anniversary in 2009 with a new look and branding. It now has four mascots: Red, Blue, Orange and Green each represent programming content type throughout the day. Red is for Movies. Blue is for preschool shows. Orange is for live action shows and green is for cartoons. Broadcast Hours Everyday from 5.00 am to 1.00 am UAE time. Programs Preschool *Space Racers - Everyday 5.15 am *Grandpa in My Pocket - Everyday 5.30 am *Maya the Bee - Everyday 5.45 am *Miffy's Adventures Big and Small - Everyday 7.45 am *Teletubbies - Everyday 8.25 am & 6.25 pm *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! - Saturday & Sunday 8.55 am *The Furchester Hotel - Monday to Friday 8:00 am to 4:00 pm *The Adventures of Eizan and Ami - Everyday 5.00 pm *My Big Big Friend - Everyday 10.05 am *Doozers - Everyday 10.20 am *Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood - Everyday 10.35 am *Timmy Time - Everyday 10.50 am *Peg + Cat - Sunday to Thursday 11.00 am *Twirlywoos - Friday & Saturday 11.00 am *Dinosaur Train - Everyday 12.10 pm *Tip the Mouse - Everyday 12.40 pm *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! - Sunday to Thursday 12.50 pm *The Adventures of Raz and Benny - Monday to Friday 3.00 pm *Martha Speaks - Sunday to Thursday 1.15 pm *Tree Fu Tom - Friday & Saturday 1.15 pm *Kate & Mim-Mim - Sunday to Thursday 1.40 pm *Percy's Tiger Tales - Saturday 1.40 pm *Mouk - Saturday to Thursday 1.55 pm *I Am Frankie - Monday to Friday 2.00 pm *Messy Goes to Okido - Saturday to Thursday 2.10 pm *Topsy and Tim - Everyday 5.25 pm *Bob the Builder - Sunday to Thursday 5.40 pm *Ami the Explorer - Everyday 3.00pm *Chuggington - Friday & Saturday 5.40 pm *Rainbow Ruby - Everyday 5.50 pm *Hi-5 - Sunday to Thursday 6.00 pm *Sid the Science Kid - Friday & Saturday 6.00 pm *Cloud Bread - Everyday 11.25 pm Animation *Get Ace - Everyday 6.00 am *Jamie's Got Tentacles! - Everyday 7.20 am *Zip Zip - Everyday 9.10 am & 10.10 pm *The Jungle Book - Everyday 9.25 am & 10.25 pm *Littlest Pet Shop - Everyday 9.40 am & 7.05 pm *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab - Sunday to Thursday 11.15 am *Rekkit Rabbit - Friday & Saturday 11.15 am *Dark Knights - Monday to Friday 3.20 pm *The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Monday to Friday 3.00pm *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Everyday 11.45 am & 5.00 pm *The Amazing Spiez! - Saturday to Thursday 2.25 pm *The New Adventures of Peter Pan - Wednesday & Thursday 4.05 pm *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Friday & Saturday 4.05 pm *Piggy Tales - Everyday 4.25 pm *Arthur - Everyday 4.30 pm *Baby Potter: The Series - Thursday to Saturday 3.00pm *Horrid Henry - Sunday to Thursday 4.45 pm *Corneil & Bernie - Friday & Saturday 4.45 pm *Wild Kratts - Sunday & Monday 6.40 pm *Wendy - Tuesday 6.40 pm *Looped - Wednesday & Thursday 6.40 pm *Mia and Me - Friday & Saturday 6.40 pm *Peanuts - Sunday to Thursday 7.25 pm *Stella - Friday & Saturday 7.25 pm *What's New, Angels? - Monday to Friday 3.00pm *Angry Birds Toons - Everyday 7.55 pm *Shaun the Sheep - Sunday to Wednesday 9.20 pm *Marcus Level - Sunday to Thursday 9.30 pm *Baby Backyardigans - Friday 6.24pm *Oggy and the Cockroaches - Sunday 9.45 pm *Supa Strikas - Monday & Tuesday 9.45 pm *New Adventures of Lassie - Wednesday & Thursday 9.45 pm *Nerds and Monsters - Everyday 11.10 pm Live Action *Artzooka! - Saturday & Sunday 2.50 pm *Look Kool - Monday 2.50 pm *Art Attack - Tuesday & Wednesday 2.50 pm *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) Thursday 2.50 pm *Jessie - Everyday 3.40 pm & 7.05 pm *Good Luck Charlie - Saturday to Wednesday 8.00 pm *iCarly - Friday 8.00 pm *Wizards of Waverly Place - Sunday to Wednesday 8.25 pm *Shake it Up - Friday & Saturday 8.25 pm *The Haunted Hathaways - Sunday & Monday 8.50 pm *That's So Raven - Tuesday & Wednesday 8.50 pm *A.N.T. Farm - Friday & Saturday 8.50 pm *Fort Boyard - Friday 9.20 pm *Bindi's Bootcamp - Friday 9.20 pm *Doomsday: The Series - Monday 3:00 pm *Cache Craze - Saturday 9.20 pm *Wizards vs Aliens - Sunday & Monday 10.40 pm *History Hunters - Tuesday 10.40 pm *Wild But True - Wednesday & Thursday 10.40 pm *Alien Dawn - Friday & Saturday 10.40 pm See also *Etisalat External links *e-junior *evision *eLife Category:Arabic television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:E-Vision Category:Etisalat